I Had the Time of My Life
by Yue Sai
Summary: It's a famous song, but you'll be surprised by the people who are singing it, and of all times. HP/? Warning this story is full of fluff and more like a story on crack so if you enjoy these things then proceed and Enjoy. Sequel up! Read The Dark Queen!


**Author's Note: I do not own the Characters and etc. This story is ridiculous and I have no idea what I was thinking, but here it is anyway. I thank azlyrics for the lyrics of the song below and as always enjoy.**

Bloody screams and incantations rebounded off the crumbling stone walls of Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under attack by none other than Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The chosen one, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, was dueling against the darkest person ever to walk the Earth. Harry had spent the past grueling months trying to hunt and destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes and he has succeeded. All he needed was to destroy the last bit of soul Voldemort had left and that was Voldemort himself. Harry's life has been quite an adventure ever since he entered Hogwarts when he was elven. He saved the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort, battled a Basilisk, he fought in the Triwizards and won despite his young age, he fought Voldemort on Voldemort's father's grave, and he fought the death eaters at the Ministry of magic. He's been through so much and he has defied them all, but he had to think that everything that ever happened to him was because of Voldemort. Ever since he gave him his scar, his life has been quite a journey.

Despite everything he thought there were some good things too. He became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he had friends by his side, and he had Dumbledore as a mentor. Would Dumbledore have showed much attention to Harry if he hadn't defied Voldemort? The answer was probably no. He wouldn't have made the Dumbledore's Army either nor would he have been a champion of the Triwizard. He might have not have had so close a friendship with his friends either as he would have. He would've lived a completely normal life and therefor he was sort of grateful to Voldemort and despite all of the chaos around them, he felt the need to express his gratitude towards the Dark Lord no matter how much it might be weird.

Voldemort was in rage that this small child, this little boy had defied him many times. He deserved to die, but better yet the boy's death would be a riveting feeling. All his followers would have to bow down to him, and he would smite them all if they didn't. Yes, then taking over the world would be even more rewarding as the boy had not made it easy for him. Once the boy was dead, which was surly coming soon, he would have sweet victory. The feeling wouldn't have felt as great as if he had killed the boy all those years ago when he wasn't even one year old. He felt the need to express his gratitude he would do the unthinkable, but it there wouldn't be a better time than now to do it.

"You shall die Harry Potter."

"No you shall die Tom, but before you do I must tell you something." Harry retorted and by then both wizards lowered their wands, but they never let their guard down.

"I feel the need to tell you something as well Harry." Voldemort admitted and with that Harry flicked his wand, but not at Voldemort but in the air above him. Music started to play and everyone in the battle paused slightly wondering why there was music. Was it merely a distraction so the other side could strike them down in their moment of bewilderment?

Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I own it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Harry started to sing and this stopped the cursing and hexes flying through the Great Hall. All eyes were upon the Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort smiled in amusement at the boy.

I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical  
>Fantasy<p>

Voldemort sang the next part. How was it that the boy had the same song he was thinking of? Everyone gaped at the sight. What was worse, Harry serenading the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord singing back? This was all too much to take in. They were at last coming to the end of a large war and the two leaders were now singing to each other despite the fact that people were dying on either side of the battle field. Voldemort sang the next part with Harry closely behind.

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly

So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand<br>The urgency just remember

You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because<p>

When they said love everyone in the Great Hall gasped. The Dark Lord showed no love to anyone nor did he love anyone, but himself. Harry saying that he loved the Dark Lord was a complete twist. The Dark Lord had murdered many innocent people including his parents and Harry had spent his whole life trying to kill Voldemort. It all didn't make sense at all. Then the Dark Lord and The boy who lived joined together for the chorus.

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<br>So we'll just let it go

Voldemort sang once more and he took a step closer to Harry. It wasn't in a threatening manner like the way he approached most people, but more of in a cautious way. The boy could kill him at any moment as he saw the longing and desire in the green eyes, but they did not read hatred or loathing. Harry say the way the Dark Lord had stepped towards him so he did the same as he sang the next line.

Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
>Yes I know what's on your mind<br>When you say "Stay with me  
>Tonight." Just remember<p>

You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because<p>

Voldemort smiled in amusement as now Harry and himself were just a few feet away from each other. The gap between them could easily be closed in one long stride, but did he dare get that close? What was this new feeling inside him? Harry read the hesitant look in the Dark Lord's red slit eyes so Harry took action himself. He was the one who thinned the gap as now they were inches apart instead of feet. He could smell the sweat and rusty blood from Voldemort as Voldemort could smell the same from Harry. The battle was tiring and so they decided to finish the song so they could end the battle, and the war.

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Now they were embracing each other and that led to even more deathly silence.

"Harry, stay with me. Become the Dark Prince and together we could rule the world. You'd have powers you could never dream of and have a pleasant life by my side. What have these people done for you? All they've done is manipulate you; use you for their own selfish desires. You were merely just a pawn to Dumbledore and this "greater good" concept he has set into your mind. With me you'll be powerful piece, not a pawn but more of a knight or a castle, but nonetheless a powerful piece that will move on its own accord. You will be able to do as you please instead of what others expect from you, and you shall be free at last." Voldemort told Harry softly and then pulled out from the embrace and looked into the green eyes. "Stay with me."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that." A silver of hope resurfaced from the light side. Finally the boy had come to his senses.

"Oh…" the Dark Lord had finally managed to utter.

"No I do not wish to be a night or a castle on your playing board." Harry told Tom defiantly and then the light side cheered as Voldemort looked hurt and angered, but then Harry raised his hand to indicate silence as a kind smile crept on his face. "No I do not wish these conditions you offer me unless I am to be a more important valued piece on your board. I wish to be next to the King, as your queen."

**Author's note: Hehe, I know this would never happen, but this is fanfiction. Sorry if some of it was downright disturbing or you're bending over laughing so hard you can't breathe but I must amuse myself somehow. Review if you'd like and as always, I wish you well.**


End file.
